


Shut Up and Drive

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Big Bang Inspirations [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: tv-universe, Death, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to talk; Sam doesn't want to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Big Bang Inspiration Challenge, inspired by the song title "Shut Up And Drive"

Dean considered his brother as the younger man slid into the passenger seat of the Impala. He had done it a hundred times in Dean's memory, but never with such a weight upon him. Dean remembered their mom dying, vaguely. He had a few memories of her from before, and he remembered his dad handing him Sam, and running, and the fire trucks, and a few other bits and snippets. Of course, their dad had told them the story often, so he knew the uglier details - had imagined them more times than he could count - but those weren't memories, burned into his brain.

Sam had just lost Jess. And not only did he have plenty of memories of her alive, but he had seen her death. And Dean had seen it too. Now he knew exactly how their mom had looked when she died. As much as he wanted to just sink into despair for a little while as he adjusted to this new information, he knew it must be ten times worse for Sammy.

"Hey, Sam, do you-" he began.

"No," Sam cut him off, jabbing the play button on his radio. As Black Sabbath filled the car, Sam turned to the window. "Just shut up and drive."


End file.
